Jib's Back
Jib's Back '''is a season 2 episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens with a flashback of Eddy throwing all of Jib's stuff in a bus and Ed secreting containing Jib in a small vial. The episode skips to current time where Ed is looking through a scrapbook of his past friend. Prime and Eddy show up at his house to take him to the new jetboard park. Just as they walk out, Prime notices the scrapbook and tells the two to go on ahead. He turns a page and finds the vial which contains Jib's soul. He takes it to Edd who gets an idea to make Jib a real person for Ed. Ed and Eddy come back from the park and one of them has a busted leg (*cough* Eddy *cough*). Ed walks in to see Edd's molecular animator which, according to his stats, will animate the specimen of Jib's soul and make him a real person. With the flip of a switch, and a zappity zap zap, Jib is alive. He and Ed leave to catch up on old times. Eddy states he's glad Ed got a new toy (what?). The next day, Eddy, for the first time in a long time, is setting up his scam for "Roler Skaytez". Just then, Ed and Jib show up and notice Eddy trying to force Prime to use his powers to turn into a cash register. Jib sets Prime free as Ed smashes it up. Prime thanks Jib but is shocked to his core when he is labeled as "another kid". Ed then pulls Prime aside and says he decided to let Jib be the fourth Ed. Prime, confused, heads home. Jib steps aside to see Prime washing Kevin's bike. He takes a bite out of a carrot and says it's all part of his plan to get Prime kicked out of the group. Edd overhears this and records it and plays it back for Ed and Eddy, who find this to be no surprise. Ed reveals he has secretly disliked Prime and Eddy overall hates him and they were glad to replace him with Jib. Edd then drops his tools and quits the Eds. Eddy stops him, saying the original 3 can't quit, die, nor retire. Edd hollers to Prime to kill Jib. With that said, Prime jumps him. Edd attacks Eddy. They decide to trade off, Prime fights Eddy, Edd fights Jib. Just as Jib is about to break Edd's neck, a gunshot is heard and Jib falls to the floor. Eddy, angry that his greatest assistant is dead, runs home. Prime and Edd are not far behind him. The episode ends with Jib opening one eye dramatically. Quotes '''Prime: What are you talking about? Jib: I'm your replacement. You are no longer needed. Edd: Prime, kill Jib! Prime: With pleasure. Jib: You gonna tap?! Huh? You gonna tap?! (gunshot) Oh shit. (he dies) Trivia *This is the 2nd episode of the series to not feature Ed in the title. Category:Fan-Fiction